Stranded
by CanyonsIntrovert07
Summary: What would you do if you knew you were the last of your kind? I'm still asking myself that. Still haven't quite found the answer to it. But I have found something-someone- who is helping me find that answer. Someone remarkable. I call him Doctor, and that is kind of what he is, my own personal doctor. And together, who knows what kind of trouble we will get into?
1. Chapter 1

I blinked my eyes sleepily and pulled a hand up to push the stiffness of sleep out of my limbs. I froze when my hand met cool metal with a solid thump that left my hand throbbing angrily. My eyes snapped open as ice flooded through my veins. There was a pale light illuminating the pod I was in. I tried to move my hands from my sides but my movements were severely restricted by the limited space. I tried to fight the rising wave of panic but it was quickly overcoming me. I pushed against the metal in front of my eyes with as much might as I could muster, which wasn't much with my arms pinned to my sides and no space to bend my legs.

As the terror built up all sense of logic left me. My breath came out in short quick burst that quickly dissolved into sobs. I banged on the sides of the pod screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Let me out," I sobbed, "Let me out!"

A quiet hum filled the chamber and I looked around wildly as screens filled my vision.

"Quiet down, will you? I was trying to recharge," a voice grumbled at me angrily.

"Hello?" I yelled, hope starting to shine through the heavy blanket of fear, "Is anyone out there?"

"Hey, I'm right here! Stop your yelling. My God, humans can be so stupid," an orange tom cat languidly wandered across the data filled monitors before coming to the one in front of my vision and settling on his haunches, glaring at me.

I stared at the images confusedly before a thought came to me. It must be an animated computer hard drive. It could get me out of here!

"Computer!" I commanded, "Open the pod, release me!"

"No."

My eyes widened with shock, "Excuse me? Open this thing!"

"I said no. What are you, deaf? No means no! And my name is _not_ computer. How rude," the tom cat growled his tail puffing up defensively.

"Name?" I scoffed, "Computers don't have names. Now open the hatch!"

"Nag, nag, nag," he stretched out and yawned before laying down on his stomach, his tail flicking back and forth behind him, "I can't open the hatch yet. Don't you listen at all? I'm still recharging. We crash landed here after you'd been in cryo for… I lost track of how long. But who cares, we crashed here and I have to power back up before I can do anything."

"We crashed?" I breathed.

"Yeah," he conceded licking his paw with disinterest, "This planet pulled us into its gravitational field and then pulled us right down, the energy force was already so depleted by that point that I couldn't do anything, useless thing,can't even hold a decent energy field. Without the energy field to shield us the outside of the pod had some serious damage but the solar panels seem to still be in good working condition. Lucky!"

I stared at him breathlessly.

The cat sat up and picked up a paw with worry, "What? Is there something in my fur?"

"I'm stuck in this damn pod with a defective computer on some alien planet," I started shaking uncontrollably, smacking the pod angrily, "I'm going to die here and no one will even know!"

The cat's ear twitched to the side and then he jumped up looking to the left. His hackles rose and his tail puffed up again, his ears laid flat against his head, "Shut up!" the cat hissed, baring his teeth.

"You shut up, stupid computer!" I growled back.

The cat flicked an ear in my direction, "I'm serious! Something is coming! Be quiet! Don't say anything, don't do anything, and whatever you do, don't move."

A quiet tap came from the outside of the pod followed by the quiet murmurings of a voice. I spared a glance at the cat on the monitor who was tightly curled up, ears against his head with his teeth bared.

"Hello?" I yelled, "Is anyone there? Please, help me please!"

The cat's ears pricked forward in surprise, "You imbecile!" it spat.

"Screw you," I replied before banging on the pod and yelling louder, "Help me!"

I heard something press itself against the pod and yell something back that was definitely not english. I froze and looked at the cat, a ball of dread settling in the pit of my stomach, "What did they just say? Where are we?"

 **Okay, this story is set before the Doctor became the Doctor. It's like how he came to be the wonderful little alien we know him to be. If you have anymore questions then please ask! If I don't answer them its probably because they'll be answered later in the story. Also, I don't own Doctor Who, obviously. But I do own everything else. And if you enjoyed it then fill up that little review box! I love hearing from you guys. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

The cat glared at me angrily before flickering out of existence.

"No, wait, come back," I yelled searching the screens frantically.

There was a strange warbling sound followed by a soft hissing as the pod slowly opened and my prison was flooded with light. I pulled my hands up to cover my eyes from the blinding light before remembering that something had opened the pod and despite that, there was no guarantee that they were going to be friendly. I squinted my eyes and tried to jump up and ball up my fists in front of my face but quickly fell back into my pod, my limbs weak from disuse.

A hand settled on my shoulder and I stiffened before blindly swinging a punch, "It's okay, calm down. Just, take it slow," a smooth voice shocked me and I blinked rapidly, trying to force my pupils to constrict.

When my eyes had adjusted I slowly sat up, fighting the dizziness that distorted my vision to find a man in front of me. He had his hands outstretched in front of him defensively. He straightened under my gaze and gave me a slow, tentative smile. He was the kind of man that demanded attention. He was tall, at least six feet tall. There was the subtle suggestion of muscle beneath his clothes but nothing more than that. His face was sharply angled but softened by his generous smile. His eyes were a vibrant sea foam green and held a mischievous gleam. Shortly cropped copper curls caught the rays of the sun and seemed to give him a halo. His skin was softly tanned like he spent most of his time exploring his world.

He approached me slowly and pulled an instrument of some kind out of his pocket, I glared at it suspiciously and he opened his hand to show it to me, "It's okay, just a sonic device," He murmured carefully as he wandered closer.

I squinted at him and pulled myself up to sit on the edge of the pod, prepared to bolt.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure you're okay. The sonic will tell me that. It's actually what I used to get you out of that strange looking ship," he said sparing a curious glance at the pod.

I watched him for a moment longer before barking out, "Where am I? What were you speaking before? Why can I understand you now?"

"Well look around you, you're on Gallifrey, obviously. I was speaking Gallifreyan. You couldn't hear it before because your mind hadn't had time to connect with the Tardis' fields. They automatically translate every language-well almost every language."

He pointed the device at me and a light came from the tip accompanied by the warbling sound I had heard when the pod opened. He swept the light over me from head to toe and then looked at it quizzically before smacking it on his hand, his eyebrows settling over his eyes broodingly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, covertly trying to find something in the pod I could use as a weapon.

He hardly spared me a glance as he continued to stare down at his 'sonic device', "I'm checking you for any injuries but the sonic is acting up. It says you only have one heart beating and obviously your hearts are working fine. Stupid thing. I'll have to play with it some more once I get back…"

He trailed off mumbling to himself, some nonsense about sonic waves and some kind of wires, before I cut him off, "Well of course I only have one heart," I interrupted.

He froze, and looking up at me through his eyelashes said very slowly, "No, you can't."

"Can and do," I retorted, "And did you say hearts? As in _plural?_ Stop being ridiculous."

He scoffed, "You want _me_ to stop being ridiculous? You're the one who jumped out a ship claiming to have one heart!"

"Because I do!" I yelled in exasperation. I jumped down into the pod and started searching the sides quickly, "Computer, do we have a trauma kit?"

I was met with a hesitant silence before the tom cat quietly let out, "Beep?"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright you damn cat, open the hatch that has a stethoscope."

The man was looking at me worriedly, his chin tucked against his chest, eyes wide and flitting back and forth between me and the pod.

"I'm not crazy," I said turning back to the pod where a hatch hidden against the inside of the pod hissed open, "and I can prove it!"

I searched through the trauma kit and made a quick inventory of what I found before I grabbed the stethoscope and held it aloft triumphantly. His entire countenance changed and he rushed forward with curiosity written all over his features.

"This can help you hear through thick layers of stuff, mostly doctors use it to listen to your heart and lungs. They usually have one in trauma kits in the pods in case… well in case something like this happens," I explained watching as he turned the instrument this way and that.

"How does it work?" He asked staring at it intently.

I reached over, taking the instrument from him and putting the eartips in my ears, "You put these parts in your ears, it cancels out the sound around you and such, and then you put this thing here on what you want to listen to," I put the diaphragm to his chest and stiffened as a distinctive heartbeat sounded in my ears echoed by a second, quieter heartbeat.

He put his hand over mind and moved the diaphragm to the other side of his chest and I gasped and I heard the same four beat rhythm.

"See?" he said pointedly, "Two hearts."

I pulled the eartips from my ears and gaped at him. He took the stethoscope from my hands and tentatively put the eartips in his ears. He grinned and looked down at the diaphragm in fascination before looking at me. I swallowed hard and took the chest piece from his hands, placing it over my heart. His eyes widened in wonder.

"One heart," I said quietly before dropping the chest piece.

He took the eartips from his ears and licking his lips, covertly slipped the stethoscope into a pocket in his pants, "But that would mean you're human."

"Well of course I am!" I said.

He pushed his hands through his hair, laughing excitedly, "That is amazing! Okay then, human. My name is - what can I call you?"

"Wait, wait, wait," I cut in, "what is your name?"

He repeated a string of sounds that I had no hope of ever repeating several times before realization crossed his face, "Oh. It probably doesn't translate."

"Okay then,"I said slowly, "I'll just call you doctor."

He shook his head dejectedly, "It's not translating. I heard you say it before when you were explaining the instrument. What is a 'doc-tor'?"

"You don't have doctors here?" I said in disbelief, "Doctors, you know, medicine men, healers, wise men. It seems appropriate since you decided to give me a check up before and then stole my stethoscope."

"You're what?"

"Never mind."

"Doc-tor," he rolled the word out, feeling out all of the syllables. He said it multiple times before he squinched up his nose and said, "I don't like it."

"You'll get used to it," I said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Then I'll call you Sky."

"What?" I asked whirling around to meet his eyes, "No, no you are not calling me Sky. I have a name."

"Okay, and that would be…?"

I opened my mouth and froze, "I-I don't know. Oh my God. I don't know, I can't remember!"

 **I hope you liked it! Leave me a review, even if its criticism. I love knowing how to better my works!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Doctor asked his brows knitting together in confusion and worry.

"I can't remember, Doctor, I can't remember!"

"What do you mean you don't remember? You could remember a minute ago to tell me about your hearing instrument and your doctors. Calm down, try again."

I put my hands against my temples before crying out in dismay, "I can't remember! It's like all of the basic information is there but I can't remember who I am! I can't remember where I grew up, I can't remember my parents, I can't remember how I got in that damned pod and I can't even remember my own name!"

Doctor slowly approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders, searching my eyes, "I think I might have heard of something like this before, it's a lapse of memories, something like amnesia, to protect yourself from emotional harm or something along those lines."

"Are you saying I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" I asked in disbelief.

He gazed at me blankly for a minute before replying, "Sure."

"Oh my God, you have no idea. I'm stuck on some alien planet with some alien boy and I can't even remember my own name! Wait, maybe I'm dreaming! Yeah, that would explain everything! It's all just one crazy elaborate, realistic dream! Maybe if I just run into a tree I'll wake up! That's what people say, right? You just have to shock yourself out of a dream!"

As I had been rambling on, Doctor had started his own tirant something about nerve endings and synapses and the memory center of the brain when something caught my attention "I can fix it".

I stopped mid-sentence, swinging around to settle my gaze on him, "Wait, you're saying you can help me remember?"

He froze, spinning on his heel to look at me, and then started pacing, "In theory. If you really are human then your mind should be simple enough to maneuver. If I can just find the memory receptors in your mind that have stopped-"

"Can you do it, yes or no?" I snapped grabbing his shoulders.

"Yes," he paused, "Probably—well, maybe."

"Then do it," I said, straightening myself.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his gaze heavy, "People don't just send one of their own into deep space for fun. Usually."

"I don't care! Anything is better than this blackness!" I cried, clutching my head.

Doctor grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him, "I'm not sure what's going to happen, I've never tried anything like this before. So, just try to stay calm."

I nodded and swallowed hard, a ball of nervousness settling in my gut. He fidgeted a little bit before shrugging and placing his hands on either sides of my temple and closing his eyes.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

"Shut up," He muttered, becoming still.

A silence settled upon us and in the silence I felt a gentle push against my consciousness. I flinched, my eyes snapping open in alarm. The Doctor shushed me, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. I bit my lip and forced myself to relax. I could feel him moving through the limited memories I had. He stood along the edges of my memory, a hazy figure that would observe for a few minutes before jumping to the next memory. I thought back to my very first memory of waking in the pod. I felt the fear strangle me again and sucked down a breath in an effort to rise above the bombardment of emotion.

"We have to go back further," he murmured.

I looked beside me to find him there in one of the monitors, his eyes shining intensely. I shook my head, confused, and then, the darkness swallowed me. It was like being at the bottom of the darkest pool. I gasped and felt the darkness flood into me, it weighed me down and pulled me further and further into a void of black. There was no end to it. That's when I felt it, a hand clamped down around my wrist and yanked me up.

 _There were claps of thunder but they were louder and everywhere around me. The very sound of it shook my body and rattled my teeth. The ground shivered and groaned; waves of hot energy surged around me, burning my skin. In its wake the blast left a ringing silence. I released my knees and shook my head. I looked around me and wiped the grit from my eyes. My house, it was gone. Obliterated. I tried to stand but fell back to the ground that was swimming around me. I looked down and let out a shuddering gasp as I beheld a shard of glass protruding from my leg, adorned with weeping trails of my blood._

 _A sob tore my gaze from my leg. A mother was bent over a small bloodied frame, sobbing a single name over and over again. Slowly, the sense robbed of my by the bombs was returned and in place of the silence came a sound worse than any heard before it. Screams flooded the streets, agonized cries bombarded me. It was the sound of death, and those of us left in its wake._

"Stop it!"

 _Closing my eyes I wished for the mercy of silence. I crushed my hands into the shards around me and watched the blood trickle onto the ground. I cocked my head and watched as it joined the river of scarlet running through the pitted street. A sound wrenched my attention away and I wearily looked up through my clumped hair and watched as a child wandered helplessly through the streets._

 _They clutched at their clothes and wailed. A sound unlike any I'd ever heard before, it tore at my heart and left an aching there that spread through my chest like fire. Tears streaked the boy's face, leaving trails of pale among the filth that covered their skin. The child stumbled and fell to their knees and there they stayed, screaming at the sky. I ground my teeth and covered my ears._

" Stop it! Stop it, I said!" I screeched, tearing his hands away. I trembled as the carnage faded into the blushing forests of his world. I shoved my hands through my hair and gasped as my vision blurred with tears.

"I can't—I can't remember this, I can't do it! Take it away!" I yelled, coming up short as my gaze fell on the doctor. His chest was heaving as he gulped down air, his face was deathly pale and streaked with tears. His eyes were wide and unfocused, the glittering green was dulled, copper curls were plastered to his face with sweat.

"Did you see all that?" I asked, my voice breaking. He started, his eyes finding mine. I reached out to grab his arm and he recoiled, his face contorting.

"You-you're a monster," he spat, choking out the words, "When the Elder's speak of the humans they speak of this great race that was following in our footsteps, full of grace and hope. Instead they should have warned us of the barbarians that slaughter each other and revel in the carnage they've created! Fear they humans, they should say, avoid Earth at all costs for they are no better than—"

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion and he laughed bitterly.

"Another word I supposed that doesn't translate," he growled as more tears streaked down his face. He turned on his heel and stalked through the underbrush.

"Doctor, wait!" I sobbed.

He spun around, his eyes flashing and was at my side before I could speak. He took my wrist in his hand and I gasped as my bones ground against each other.

"Never," he whispered, "Never, call me that cursed name again."

He threw me to the ground and tore through the underbrush until the forest hid him from me. I curled around my wrist, tucking my head under my knees and sobbed. The memories came flooding back to me, unbidden. The more I wished for them to stay hidden, the more urgently they insisted upon being remembered. I tore at the red grass that grew under me, trying to be rid of the red that filled my vision. I screamed, wanting to fill the silence that mocked me and all that I had lost. I curled up tighter and squeezed my eyes closed, wishing the solitude could swallow me and end my suffering.

 **Review~~**


End file.
